ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:A New Dawn
Strategy Tip It is possible to "sneak-pull" the hound and avoid the tigers entirely. The person examining the tomb needs to have sneak active (to avoid aggroing the hound), and will need to start casting tonko or invisible before clicking on the tomb to examine it. Invisible should be active in time to avoid aggroing the tigers. Run back to the entrance and use a ranged attack or spell to pull the hound out into the hallway. Of course, charming the tigers is more appropriate for a Beastmaster, but I wanted to note this other option. --Tsakiki 13:14, 12 September 2006 (EDT) Strategies *90SAM/DNC solo, buffed at Entrance with Grounds Tome III,Regen,Haste,Protect & Shell, went down to pop location and checked all the Sarcophaguses until i got pop. Obviously looked around prior and checked all mobs including Blood Souls in the room as conning Too Weak. Fought Sturm in the pop room, along with his tigers; i pretty much ignored the tigers and concentrated my attacks on Sturm. His HP is rather high but nothing for any lvl 90s to worry about. He can hit hard as mentioned before, and a Healer/ healing support job is recommended for curse and solid Cures. Killed Sturm under 3 minutes and close to full HP. He's definitely not hard at all to kill. Good Luck to all future Beastmasters. 23:00, July 29, 2011 (MDT) *90BLU/BST Solo, pop as far as possible of the sarcophagus with silent oil. Didn't aggro anyone, then ranged pull the hound to the entrance and kill it. Tigers depops. Finishing fight with 200HP and 16MP. Gauge qave me "Should be able to charm the tiger". As they don't aggro I didn't try. --DarkThorsen 21:07, April 16, 2011 (UTC) *90DRG/RDM solo. Bring something to remove curse, fight the Banshees (to clear room). If you get unlucky and get cursed, remove it. I sneaked popped, but ended up arggoing both Tigers. I only had Ice Spikes and used Enfire as buffs (I was cursed the entire fight, so my Galka mana pool went from an OK amount to I need to be careful amount), I used a Quint Spear for fast attacking and TP build. Used Sonic Thrust to hit both Tigers. Once they were done I pulled Sturm. Made sure to keep refresh, ice spikes, and enfire up. Would have gone by smoother if I wasn't cursed. *90THF/45DNC, Solo could never get them to pop without at least one tiger on me with spectral jig. Ending up zoning and then pulling the hound. The run back had me weak so i 2hr to get some TP to heal. Doesn't hit often but can still hit hard crits for 240+. Just keep some tp for curing waltz 3 and you should be fine. *Easy solo as 90BST/45NIN Bring your favorite pet jug and have at it, Sic pet on Sturm and while they fight, kill the other 2. Very easy and fast. *75SAM/37NIN, 65 Soothing healer and 63BST/WHM. Killed the ghost's in the room to get full TP. Food Coeurl Sub and MP food for BST. Full buffs for BST, barpara for SAM. BST popped and charmed one tiger; attacked Sturm. SAM and fellow fought other tiger; using sekkanoki killed it very quickly. Moved on to Sturm, opened with Meikyo Shisui Light >>meditate>>Gekko>>Gekko>>Gekko>>dead. With two Cure V's from NPC, finished with 150/1549 HP. Lesson learned: Party was diseased from the start, so BST could not rest MP to remove poison or cure assist. Bring something for that. Robfire 04:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed as RDM/BLM, DMG Taken- equips, no food. Cremisy of Fairy.--FantasyaFinale 22:53, January 22, 2010 (UTC) *At pld80/rdm40 not easy. Worked better with the sneak pull. Had 1 tiger agg, killed it. Sturm despawned. Zoned out and back in, rebuffed, sneak pulled again, one tiger agg'ed again, slept it for a while, then just fought both. ARBy65 16:54, November 27, 2010 (UTC) * Easily soloable by pld/rdm... just tank all 3, and fight Sturm... no JAs were used (well, activated Fealty, but wasn't needed)-- only thing was worried about was methane gas, so kept barblizzard up and barparalyze... and fealty at start... otherwise pretty easy and straightforward This pld/rdm is on crack, no way in hell that this is easily soloed. **I personally found it rather difficult to tank all 3 with pld/rdm. Had Sturm down to 8%, but had to use 2hr and some potions. I have decent gear, but am still getting used to /rdm so maybe it was my inexperience. The fight was siginificantly easier when I sneak pulled Sturm and avoided the tigers. *Soloable by a RDM75/NIN37. **Tactic as RDM75/NIN37: Spawn all three with Sneak on, and back away from Sturm, who will not aggro. Sleep the tigers, claim Sturm, and run for the zone. Zone all three of the monsters, then zone back in and reclaim Sturm. Taifun and Trombe will not link with Sturm if you zone and reclaim him. He is soloable at this point. *A 75NIN and 75BLU can duo this. *A 75SAM/NIN and +56BST/WHM can duo this. **Tactic SAM/NIN & BST/WHM: BST buff up with blink/stoneskin and party buffs, SAM meditates and casts Utsusemi: Ichi, BST cast sneak on both SAM and Self, triger the battle, BST will charm either of the 2 Tigers and engage the remaining Tiger and 2hr so the Tiger stays charmed the whole fight (make sure prey Tiger is facing away from SAM for Claw Cyclone will cut shadows and potential get SAM kiled) SAM will engage Strum and Tachi: Yukikaze first to blind and meditate for Tachi: Kasha to paralyze,SAM will just meele down strum, throw up Third eye and Seigan when ever trying to recast Utsusemi: Ichi when Ni is down and WS when ever at 100% tp to keep Debufs on strum, BST should stay out of Cone Aoe Range or if the BST is high enough the BST can meele with SAM, BST should look out for Paralyze from Strum aoe and make sure SAM remains un paralyzed and all should go well. *A 75BST/WHM can solo this. **Tactic as 75BST/37WHM: Clear the room and the wolf on the stairs, incase something goes wrong you don't want four mobs on top of that from blood aggro. Sneak, Stoneskin, Blink up. Check the Sarcophagus and immediaetly run out, only the two tigers will aggro. **Charm one and have it fight the other, then have it go after Sturm (while still fighting the tiger). The charmed tiger will die pretty quickly, charm the other and have it fight Sturm as well. It will die quickly with Sturm above 90%. **Use a jug pet and send it after Sturm. It will die in 2~3 minutes but take off about ~35% of his HP. While they're fighting heal mp/hp and refresh stoneskin/blink. When the juggie dies, kite Sturm around until Call Beast is ready again. Use Charm to bind Sturm, and you should be able to keep enough distance that you won't get hit except for when you need to turn around (I kited him between the entrance and the pop place). Don't leave too big of a gap or Sturm will despawn! ***Works, remember to use sneak before you pop it, and if you use Alchemist Water, you can probably do it with one jug. Aphugel 03:52, 13 June 2008 (UTC) * NIN75/DNC37 solo Easily solo by NIN75/DNC37, could have probably been able to go /WAR as well since i never really healed myself. Gear towards EVA. Clean out the room of ghosts before popping the NM. Didn't bother with pulling to entrance, and ignored the smaller tiger pets, they have really poor acc and wasn't any threat at all. Keep para, slow and blind on the NM, it stick really well on him and make him miss most of his hits. Other than that, straight forward fight, if you feel safe enough, use your TP for WS, otherwise save it for waltzes. Really no problem at all. Good luck! ~-~Zanno~-~ 01:40, 29 December 2008 (UTC) *Easily Solo as a 75 drg/rdm using only AF legs for wyvern HP+, assuming Wyrm Armet is necessary since he can hit for up to 130 with 347 defense, with Ethereal Earring I was @100% mp constantly. I sneak popped but aggro'd Taifun so I had to fight both. While fighting Taifun, I would use Leg Sweep on Sturm for Remove Breath trigger just for the stun effect. Usually the ws was doing about 340, one a bit lower around 280 and 2 above 450. I did do one Penta Thrust at the beginning of the fight on Sturm doing 1117 while wearing my tp gear. I played it safe after that by storing my tp up until Sturm would use Howling so I could remove it ASAP since Paralyze can be annoying when trying to cast. *Soloed by a SMN75/WHM37. It was fairly easy to solo. The hard part was popping it safely. I couldn't avoid aggro from one tiger. Fortunately, on my third try to pop it I aggroed the tiger, but not Sturm too even though the tiger removed my Sneak effect again. I used Fenrir because I have the SMN relic body and it was darksday. Fenrir's low perpetuation cost combined with the body allowed me to keep him out for quite a while at a cost of 3 MP per tick. If I'd remembered to bring yagudo drinks he would have been free. Fenrir auto-engaged the tiger. A few minutes and a couple of Eclipse Bites later it was dead. I released Fenrir, summoned an elemental for Elemental Siphon, and resummoned Fenrir. After that it was a simple matter of using Eclipse Bites and running off to resummon once Fenrir got low on HP. The second tiger despawned shortly after I had Fenrir engage Sturm the first time. I think I resummoned 3 times total. The last time I had to summon Carbuncle because I was low on MP. By that time Sturm was at 11% and Carby finished it off. 06:27, 20 January 2009 (UTC) *Soloed with little difficulty by a MNK75/NIN37 in eva gear, Sneak popped the NM standing to the side of the casket and aggroed Trombe who broke sneak aggroing Sturm. I then ran them to the zone and zoned out and in, then claimed Sturm and fought him at the zone. Sturms paralysis is quite potent and caused issues with reapplying Utsusemi and he hit pretty hard but his accuracy was terrible. I finished the fight with around 40% of my hp left. All 3 of the NM's have very low accuracy so zoning and fighting them wasn't too big an issue, only his Paralysis caused an any problems otherwise I probably could have ended the fight with near full hp. --Lacas 21:07, 14 March 2009 (UTC) *75 BLU Solo'd with relative ease :Subbed /WAR. Used turtle tank setup with Genbu's Shield and Cheviot Cape. Ate Taco. :Built TP on the wolf in the hallway. :Used Defender, cast Refueling, Metallic Body, Zephyr Mantle and Cocoon. :Spawned, pulled them out of ghost room to the hallway. Sheep Song'd the Tigers but didn't need to. With 848 Defense they were only hitting for 5-15 damage each. Wolf was only hitting for 25-75, averaged about 40. His TP moves were doing 30-80. All in all very manageable damage. :Cast Frightful Roar then solo'd Light. 500~ Savage Blade => 1k Cannonball => 1k Light. Disseverment was doing 1100-1200 w/o CA, Frenetic was doing 800-900. Cast Magic Fruit twice. Fight lasted 2 mins (the recast of CA basically). Cannonball killed and mob didn't have enough HP for a second Light to go off. :Finished with 400~ HP and not a lot of MP left, but I was expecting to win with just barely enough HP/MP. A word to the wise: If you're still poisoned at the end of the fight, heal up before clicking the Sarcophagus for the CS. It's a long freakin' CS and it nearly killed me.--Chocobits 13:04, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :75THF/NIN used lvl 54 soothing healer NPC but she wasn't much help. With evasion skill at 296 (+10) The fight wasn't that difficult. I had to recast Ni maybe 3 times, and he only connected with me once causeing 200+ DMG. The only problem I had was Methane Breath was hitting me and he used it alot when he got under 50% and bloodybolts don't work. It was hitting me for almost 400 and my NPC ran out of mp because she was casting BS. All in all it wasn't a hard fight, if you have a better NPC or even a mid range mage or a few potions it wouldn't be a problem.--Maximusdecimus 09:09, 9 June 2009 (UTC) PLD75/RDM37, not hard at all, i actually got off to get some coffee after casting phalanx and came back only needing a cure 3 ^^~ Juilan, Siren Juilan doesnt know wtf he is talking about and I seriously doubt this EVER happened! *I solo'd this as RDM/NIN75 by sleeping the two tigers and running with Sturm to the exit into Batallia Downs. I bound/DoT'd Sturm and zoned, which made the 2 tigers despawn. After this just utsusemi tanking Sturm with bio/poison on it worked very well. *Easy solo MNK/DNC *Solod at 75DNC/NIN. Knocked into red twice from specials when shadows were down, but no real issues an experienced DNC can't handle. Ignored pets and focused on NM. **Kill the tigers first then the hound, building tp first is not required but helpful. *Most likely also soloable by a NIN/BLM75 with elemental seal sleepga at the start to the 2 tigers, and running Sturm to the exit, or other jobs with this strategy. *Very easy solo by 75NIN/anything - I used /DNC for security but any sub will do fine. Hojo/Kurayami/Jubaku all stick easily and make the fight extremely simple. Pop Sturm, preferably at night with AF boots, and zone the tigers. Zone back into the Necropolis and head back to the pop room - Tonko may be needed to get past the tiger(s) that are wandering back (one should have de-spawned by now) as they run a lot faster than Sturm. Once back at the pop, Sturm should be waiting for you. Pull him into a corner of the room, out of the tiger's line-of-sight and fight him there until the tiger(s) return to their places. You can continue to fight him in the corner or pull him back out into the hall. At 75, you don't have to worry about blood aggro, so anywhere is safe. *Done this with two Beastmasters ... BST75/NIN & BST75/WHM. **Charm the two tigers and let them fight Sturm & wait for them to die. (DON'T Engage in fight yet just let Pets fight) **After that use Call Beast to fight Sturm and use 2hrs both or just one (i just needed one 2hrs from my bst)now you engage the fight wait a little & it's gonna die. **Note: Using this technique, it's not always needed to use Reward. Note: Sturm has about 12,100 HP, and the two tigers will not be even remotely enough to kill it. Bring a lot of people, and be very careful. On a 62 BST, it was hitting for 200+ dmg each hit. It hit the tigers for 75-100 damage each hit, and the tigers did not have very good accuracy at all. Before Trombe died, he had only taken off about 5% of the Sturm's life. *VERY VERY EASY for 75 DNC & THF. We fought all three NM's, started with tigers and then moved on to Sturm. He spammed paralyze and disease towards the end of the fight, but he was still a joke - [[User:Effedup|'Effedup']] aka [[User_talk:Effedup|'Deuce'!!]] 09:24, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *85BLU/42NIN. Cast shadows at start, fought only Sturm, absolutely destroyed it without recasting shadows. --Car.Masenko *90PLD/45DNC, only buffs were Phalanx and Protect5, only went for Sturm. Didn't bother curing until my HP was 60% and by then it wasn't necessary because he was almost dead. Mifaco 11:32, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *80WAR/DNC Set, Pole Grip, Dolor Bhuj +1, NO rare/ex Dynamis/Relic/NM gear at all Spawned Sturm and fought all three in the hall right outside the room. I kept the tigers up to proc retaliation to make sure I had enough TP for heals and WS. Had level 65 Fierce attacker NPC. Used Protect, Shell, Haste, Regen, Reraise III, and Dried Noodles for Store TP all from book. Tigers were hitting for 20s to 30s. Sturm was hitting from 70s up to low 100. Methane Breath missed 2/3 times or did so little damage I did not notice. Poison Breath did not stick. I knew paralyze was a risk keeping the tigers alive and I did hit yellow life until I could removed the paralyze. No problem at all just don't try to WS this guy down. he has a lot of HP. Just keep your HP up and he will go down easy. Flagging quest I got my cutscene with Dietmund, but can't get Osker to trade the lumber with me, do you need to do the other af quests before doing this one? --Loeiice 12:34, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Done with a party of 4 LV 61 Characters Done with moderate difficulty with four LV. 61 players – went smoothly once we got the hang of it. DRG/SAM, RDM/PLD, SMN/WHM and BST/DNC (+1 Adventuring Fellow set to healer on the DRG at lv 50) I messed up the first couple of tries since I didn’t know where he spawned, underestimated etc. (First time I got hit, dropped Sneak and got mauled by the Ghosts, second time I didn’t charm Trombe fast enough and dropped Sneak again so I set up a Charm and Fight macro specifically for this.) I hit the Sarcophagus (at the back on the left since I don’t see it written anywhere) from just behind the corner. Trombe can see you but Taifun can’t as you’re just behind him – I charmed Trombe, set him on Sturm and ran into the hallway to the rest of my party. I had a Stoneskin up from Titan which helped me get out of the room. Trombe could not keep the hate, he didn’t hit Sturm very often and we had a bit of a hate issue, the SMN managed to pull consistent hate over nothing during the start of the fight and the RDM used Blink next to Sturm and got put on his hit list - also, if you think you can rest, don’t. I threw Trombe a reward, didn’t seem to do much, maybe bought him a few hits. Just before Trombe died I intended on going in to charm Taifun. He hadn’t agro’d and despawned before I got to him since he had no hate. I called a Funguar Familiar, used Familiar and we started beating on Sturm – he was at about 95% HP. We had massive issues at first because we were all paralysed, to the point the Ad. Fellow pulled hate for a moment when she shouldn’t have done enough of anything in comparison. We had issues getting the hate on the DRG who is our fill in tank because he couldn’t grab hate due to the paralysis. Once we got that sorted out the DRG hovered around 400~600 for the majority of the fight, the SMN and RDM healed him and I threw Waltzes at him when I got the chance. • At about 30% health on Trombe the RDM popped his Chainspell and focused on healing the DRG – didn’t pull hate despite Spamming Cure IV. • Between 20% and 25% the DRG popped Spirit Surge to survive. • Just after, because we were worried the DRG was going down and that had gotten us killed twice in the Carbuncle Debacle fights, the SMN popped his Astral Flow to try and get Sturm down – we probably would have done it without, but it certainly helped. We got him down relatively fast with no casualties during the fight. The ghosts left us alone since we were half way up the stairs but the Hell Hound did respawn. It walked in circles then eventually hit one of us, we ignored it. I made sure I wasn’t poisoned, got a Sneak from one of the mages and ran and got the cutscene. I wasn’t agro’d on by the ghosts but the party went and got them anyway. --Ghifto (talk) 22:45, May 6, 2013 (UTC)